A superminicomputer capable of the throughput of a CRAY X-MP is proposed for the Structural Biology group at the University of California, San Francisco. This computer will play a critical role in the scientific projects of over 100 faculty, postdocs and graduate students at UCSF. The focus of use of the computer will be in the design of bioactive molecules. Such a design process will couple large-scale numerical computations with protein and DNA production and three dimensional structural determination using NMR and X-ray crystallography. The proposed computer is an essential link in this design process.